


Where The Wild Men Go

by Morraine



Series: Evil Author Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Remus Lupin, EAD, Evil Author Day, F/M, Inheritance, Kid!Fic, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tropes, helpful!Goblins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morraine/pseuds/Morraine
Summary: What if Remus found Sirius before Sirius could confront Peter Pettigrew? What if, instead of falling victim to Peter’s ploy, Remus and Sirius grab Harry and make a run for it? How would the story go?





	1. Animal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> This has been languishing for more than a year on my blog so I thought I'd get it out there for this year's Evil Author Day. It's just the beginning and I might never add to it (don't nag, please), but maybe you'll like it anyway. Also, not beta'd. 
> 
> Have fun!

_What if Remus found Sirius before Sirius could confront Peter Pettigrew? What if, instead of falling victim to Peter’s ploy, Remus and Sirius grab Harry and make a run for it? How would the story go?_

 

 

**Chapter 1**

**Animal Instinct**

 

Remus felt his upper lip curl in a silent snarl. He was wasting his time, time his friends back in England didn’t have. Voldemort was too close, the threat to his small pack more than the beast in him could bear.

 

Before him, the alpha of the pack Dumbledore had sent him to ripped out his challenger’s throat.

 

 _His own brother_ , Remus growled inwardly. _What a waste. I told Dumbledore that it was useless._

 

The alpha’s amber eyes met Remus’s. The air was saturated with aggression, the unspoken challenge clear as if it had been shouted from the tree tops.

 

Remus bared his teeth in answer, the beast inside of him slavering for a fight. Every cell hummed, his magic priming muscle, bone and sinew for the confrontation. He felt alive with the viciousness of it; being surrounded by hostiles and hopefuls only added fuel to the already charged atmosphere.

 

And then, from one second to the next, everything stopped. Colours, sound and the sense of touch, all of it gone. His heart halted in his chest.

 

For one painful moment _life_ stopped.

 

Never before had Remus felt something like this. The deadness of it crawled over his skin and made every hair on his body stand on end. Then it rushed back: the sharp, icy wind, the smell of rain and dead bodies and the sound of hoarse growls. To make up for the lost beat, Remus’s heart jump-started and began to race.

 

 _Home!_ , the beast within howled in agony. _We must go home, go home, GO HOME!_

 

The alpha showed razor-sharp, bloodied teeth as he grinned.

 

Meeting his amber gaze head-on, Remus decided to end this farce once and for all.

 

 _Fuck this shit. You can find someone else for your impossible missions, old man_.

 

With a half turn and a loud crack, he apparated away, leaving Romania and the Stanescu Pack behind.

 

oOo

 

Despite wanting to go to Godric’s Hollow immediately, Remus bowed to his body’s outcry for food and rest. He rented a room in a cheap bed and breakfast on the outskirts of London and managed nearly four hours of sleep before nightmares roused him again.

 

 _Must see pack_ , the wolf within insisted when Remus cursed the restlessness inside himself. _Even dead, pack is MINE. Must go. Go now!_

 

And so, after a small, hasty breakfast he left the B&B for Diagon Alley.

 

There, madness awaited him. Amidst tearful, yet partying wizarding folk, it immediately became clear what had happened.

 

The secret keeper had betrayed Lily and James, allowing Lord Voldemort to find and break into their home in Godric’s Hollow, killing them both and attempting the same with their little son, Harry. Somehow, though, Harry had apparently defied the curse and sent it back, and now Voldemort was no more.

 

To Remus, this was a cold comfort.

 

 _James and Lily are dead_ , he thought. The hollow feeling where his heart bravely kept beating through the anguish expanded for an endless moment. _Half my pack is gone_.

 

 _Want to die_ , the beast wailed, far too close to the surface. _Want to be with pack! But first kill the traitor!_

 

For once, Remus agreed whole-heartedly with the savage half of his being.

 

“Oh, we will,” he promised under his breath.

 

It was a struggle to fight through the hysterical masses. Narrow on a good day, the drunken partying made Diagon Alley even more difficult to navigate. Apparating was out, due to the simple fact that he would take parts of an unsuspecting witch or wizard with him.

 

 _I can’t do anything for James and Lily now. Someone will take care of their bodies. But I’ll find the traitor_ , he vowed. _And Harry. Oh Merlin, Harry! But first … Gringotts. James and Lily will have made note of the secret keeper. Merlin help whoever ratted them out!_  

 

 _Yes. No matter who, they will die_ , the beast snarled, making Remus’s blood boil with its rage. _Even if it is_ him.

 

Before Remus could experience another episode of ice cold impotency, he had reached the entrance of Gringotts. With some distraction he noted the stiff, alert postures of the guards.

 

“Greetings, fearsome guards,” he said quietly. “May your gold ever increase on your watch.”

 

The small, fierce creatures nodded shortly and waved him inside.

 

Gringotts at this time of day was surprisingly empty. Usually full with shoppers who wanted to get some gold for their purchases, the row of tellers was eerily unemployed.

 

Remus chose the one goblin he was already familiar with. Bowing shortly, he leaned close and murmured, “Greetings, Griphook. May I please have some of your valuable time?”

 

The goblin returned the bow with a curt nod. “Certainly, Mr. Lupin. How may I help you today?”

 

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Remus first wet his lips and then cleared his throat. “You must have heard … you must know that the Potters are dead, Griphook. I don’t know what the Ministry has found out yet, but they said that Harry is still alive. If there’s anything at all that I can do to help, please, please let me know. He’s my cub, my family, I have to help.”

 

Griphook rose from his seat. “Please follow me, Mr. Lupin. Your business today may take some time. To the left of the foyer is a door, meet me there.”

 

He jumped from the chair, presumably scurrying along behind the high table. Remus followed from his side, noting the curious, alert gazes of all the other tellers. At the huge, ornately carved door, Griphook once again bade him to follow. For the first time in his life, Remus discovered just what was hidden behind Gringotts’s impressive walls.

 

The corridor almost immediately led downwards, into another corridor hewn directly into the rock. Soon after the floor was level again, huge doors, not unlike those of the vaults deep below the ground, marked offices of higher ranking account managers and traders. In between doors, on the long stretches of wall, hung woven tapestries depicting goblin history. The scholar in Remus longed to examine every single one of them in depth and maybe compare them to Professor Binns’s drivel. Even at first glance, there seemed to be quite a few discrepancies and he wondered if it was a mere case of reporter’s perspective or something more substantial.

 

Several minutes and a lot of securely locked and guarded doors later, Griphook finally stopped in front of one marked with the name Sharptooth.

 

“Wait here for a moment,” Griphook instructed. Without further ado, he scratched a claw over the door and was let in not a moment later.

 

Remus felt hope stir inside his breast. Surely this meant that the goblins had some information for him, maybe even a means of getting Harry away from London until the dust had settled.

 

In no time at all, Griphook reappeared and signaled Remus to follow him into the office.

 

“Mr. Lupin, may I introduce you to Sharptooth, the Potter account manager,” the goblin said gravely. “Account manager Sharptooth, this is Mr. Remus Lupin. Just as stipulated by the Potters, he turned up here with the intent to help the Potter heir.”

 

Sharptooth, a grizzly looking goblin of advanced age with shrewd eyes, displayed a row of many, many sharp teeth as he smiled. “Excellent, Griphook. You may return to your post for now, but please stand at the ready. Mr. Lupin, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. A more conventional meeting was arranged for December, but of course this is now obsolete.” He indicated a chair for Remus to sit in. “Please accept Gringotts’s condolences for your loss. We are aware how close you and the Potters were.”

 

Remus sat down. “Thank you,” he croaked. For the first time since learning about the death of his friends he felt tears burn in his eyes. “Please excuse me, it is a huge shock.”

 

“No apologies are necessary,” Sharptooth assured him. “Especially since the family essentially was your pack. Take a moment, I still have to sort some of the paperwork anyway.”

 

Grateful, Remus composed himself and blew his nose. When the moment of weakness and grief had passed, he steeled himself for the business at hand.

 

“Account manager Sharptooth, may I assume that Gringotts has information that might help me take care of Harry?” he asked. “I don’t know who the secret keeper of their location was, but I’ll need every help I can get for taking care of Harry.”

 

Sharptooth steepled his long, clawed fingers together thoughtfully. “The Potters were a very forward thinking family,” he said. “Always have been, but with James’s marriage to Lily Evans, they took it to a level of thoroughness and insightfulness that even Gringotts appreciates.”

 

“How do you mean?” Remus asked warily.

 

“Well, for one, they weren’t afraid to tell it as they saw it, which isn’t how most wizards go about their life,” Sharptooth began. He took an envelope into his hand and turned it over slowly. “Even though they were so young, they were determined to plan for all eventualities. I have here …” He raised the claw of his index finger to the flap of the envelope, “a missive to whichever of their friends comes to Gringotts first. Would you like to read it?”

 

Another white-hot bolt of grief and surprise shot through Remus. “Yes, of course!” he exclaimed.

 

Sharptooth opened the letter and handed the envelope over.

 

_September 1 st, 1981_

 

_Dear friend,_

 

_If you’re reading this letter, the Fidelius Charm has failed us and we are most likely dead. We know that this is no easy thing to read, and believe us, it wasn’t any easier to write. However, as the days are dark and time is of the essence, we wish to give you any and all information necessary to take care of whoever survived the Death Eaters._

 

_First of all, in case it becomes somehow important: **our secret keeper is Peter Pettigrew**. He might be dead and the secret lost, but if he’s still alive as you read this, he is the one that betrayed us. _

 

At reading these words, Remus’s whole world crashed and burned anew, while at the same time the beast within howled in relief and joy.

 

 _Not Sirius_ , the thought, over and over again. The letter shook because his hands trembled so much, and hot, new tears ran over his cheeks. _Dear Merlin, thank you!_

 

As if to echo the maelstrom of emotions and thoughts, the letter went on:

 

_Sirius was such an obvious choice and Peter offered after some consideration and council with Albus. Peter was certain that no-one would suspect him and go after Sirius anyway, buying them all more time._

 

_However, as we write this, Lily and I ask ourselves why we couldn’t just have hidden the secret within ourselves._

 

Now that the words were before him, Remus wondered, too.

 

 _We asked_ _Albus and he declared it tricky, if not dangerous, citing that witches and wizards have become lost in their own secrets before. Lily didn’t buy it, not completely, and we decided that she will put Harry separately under Fidelius with the both of us as secret keepers. She is so clever and I love her so much. If one of us two survives, it will be her. I hope it is her, because a woman like Lily deserves to find love and happiness again._

 

There was a large ink blot on the letter, as if someone had disturbed the writer. Quite possibly, Lily had done just that, though whether for kisses or a scolding, Remus couldn’t guess. Most probably it had been both. The thought made him smile, even as it tugged at his heartstrings.

 

The script in the next paragraph was a little firmer, the letters a little bolder, as if James had found a new purpose for this missive.

 

_If none of us have survived, please follow the directions regarding our burial. We left a separate will just for that with Gringotts._

 

_If one of us has survived, we beg you to lend a hand during this difficult time._

 

_If only Harry has survived, and we hope to heaven and back that at least our little baby boy will get to explore all the wonders the future holds, then **please agree to let the goblins read our last will and testament**. This is important to Lily and I, as we have put any and all stipulations for Harry’s upbringing in there. As you well know, there are enough people out there who would benefit from sealing our will until Harry comes of age. But even if circumstances conspire against you and the Wizengamot manages to seal the will, copies of it can be found at any Gringotts branch in the world as well as our muggle notary and in a safe-deposit box in Geneva. Having it read abroad will give you access to all the support you will need for Harry’s care, and your own. _

 

_That being said, know that we died for something precious. Mourn for us, as we know you will, but then make every effort to move forward and find joy and happiness again. You are full young yet, don’t throw away your time on earth for cumbersome things like grief and hate. Use the money that we leave you for the good things, so you can tell us all about it once we meet again in the afterlife._

 

_With all our love,_

 

_James and Lily Potter_

 

There was a small, black handprint on the parchment  in leu of a signature and Remus caught a trace of Harry’s sweet, soft baby smell.

 

 _Merlin, Harry_. Again, Remus’ blood pressure spiked as the reality of Harry being lost somewhere out there came crashing down on him.

 

“How long will it take to read the will?” he growled. “I have to find Harry, if he’s even still alive.”

 

Sharptooth bared his teeth in an oddly comforting grin. “The Potter heir is as well as can be expected,” he informed the struggling werewolf. “Lord Potter asked Gringotts to place goblin tracking and monitoring charms on him and contracted us to recover him if unsavoury elements of your society should get their hands on him. As of right now, the Potter heir is at Hogwarts and safely away from the Dark Lord’s followers.”

 

Remus’s thoughts went into overdrive. “So Dumbledore has him.”

 

“Though not for long,” Sharptooth replied calmly. “He is old and in no way able to care for such a young child. He will move the Potter heir soon. Until that event occurs, shall we proceed with the reading of the will? It might well be that Dumbledore’s wishes for placement of the Potter heir are not the wishes of the Potters.”

 

“Yes, please.” Taking several deep breaths, Remus considered his next steps. Sirius was innocent, but Sirius also wasn’t here. Deciding that his best friend needed Remus as much as Remus needed Sirius, he took up his wand. “May I perform a Patronus Charm, Sharptooth?”

 

The goblin nodded. “Certainly, Mr. Lupin.”

 

Even though happy thoughts were scarce on this dreadful day, Remus managed to form his happiness at Harry’s relative well-being and Sirius’s innocence in their best friends’s death into an adequate Patronus. Glowing faintly, the silvery wolf waited patiently for Remus’s message.

 

“Sirius, I’m at Gringotts and about to read James and Lily’s last will and testament. I know that you weren’t the secret keeper, so get your arse in here and help me take care of Harry.”

 

Message complete, the wolf winked out of the office.

 

“Do you believe that Mr. Black will appear for the reading?” Sharptooth inquired.

 

Remus sighed. “Not particularly, to be honest. If he’s out at such a time, it must be important to him.”

 

“Mmh. Well, I concur with Lord and Lady Potter’s opinion that the will should be read rather sooner than later. But of course, the choice is yours, Mr. Lupin. If you’re in need of refreshments, we could break for now and continue in an hour.”

 

Sharptooth’s patience was the deciding factor for Remus.

 

“No,” he said quietly. “Whatever they have left for Sirius he’ll get regardless, and Harry is the most important thing right now. As soon as I know where Dumbledore will take him, I’ll do whatever I have to to make sure that he’ll be okay.”

 

 “Good. In that case I’ll call for refreshments. It’ll be a long reading and you will need your strength throughout.”

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Presents from the other side

**Chapter 2**

**Presents From The Other Side**

 

 

Despite feeling sick from losing his best friends, the huge, warm sandwiches on offer tempted Remus too much to resist. His metabolism was such that he needed constant nourishment, especially during trying times when his stress levels were high. The goblins obviously knew this and made an effort to calm his volatile side down before things got bloody beyond repair.

 

While he ate, Sharptooth presented a heavy roll of parchment.

 

“This is the last will and testament of Lord and Lady Potter,” he said. “Before you, as witness and beneficiary of the will, I’ll now break the seal.”

 

Carefully, the goblin used one sharp fingernail to cut through the red wax seal. A flash of magic illuminated the chamber for a second before sinking into the parchment.

 

“Magic has accepted the breaking of the seal. If you would now prick your thumb and press it onto this part of the will here …” Sharptooth guided Remus through the process. Once the bloody thumb print was on the parchment, it glowed again. “Good, good, you are recognized as a lawful beneficiary. I shall now begin the official reading of the will.

 

“This is the last will and testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Potter, written on September 22nd 1981.

 

“Being of sound body and mind, I, James Charlus Potter, write this last will and testament for myself and my wife, Lady Lily Potter. This will shall be read and executed by the goblins of Gringotts, our friends and allies in difficult times. The reading and execution shall be made possible at any time, irrespective of country in which the branch of Gringotts operates.

 

“In the event of our deaths at the hands of the Dark Lord Voldemort or his followers, the so-called Death Eaters, the distribution of our bequest is subject to the following conditions:

 

“No beneficiary of this last will and testament shall receive their bequest if they had a hand in our demise. Every beneficiary that is found guilty of aiding and abetting the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers, be they marked or unmarked, shall lose their portion immediately and, if possible, be detained for the Ministry of Magic’s Department of Law Enforcement. The forfeit bequest is to be added to our son’s trust fund.

 

“In that light, the goblins of Gringotts have been made aware that **we hide under the Fidelius Charm and that Peter Pettigrew is our secret keeper**.

 

“Unfortunately, my parents, the former Lord and Lady Potter, have died by Lord Voldemort’s hand. As there aren’t any other close relatives, all of our bequests beside the one to our son, shall go to our good friends.

 

“As the only options for Peter are either betraying the secret to the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers or dying to protect the secret, we shall leave him nothing.

 

“We leave our brother in spirit, **Remus Lupin** , one hundred thousand galleons and the indefinite use of any unoccupied Potter estate.

 

“We also leave our other brother in spirit, **Sirius Black** , one hundred thousand galleons and the indefinite use of any unoccupied Potter estate. We know how difficult your childhood with the Black family was. As you were cut off from your trust vault, we hope that our bequest brings back your peace of mind.

 

“Remus, Sirius, to help with raising our son, we offer all of our properties abroad for your use. The house elves are instructed to assist you with Harry’s upbringing and all of your care. You may not sell the properties, but if the goblins deem the venture profitable, you may rent out the properties not in use. The proceeds shall be split as follows: Harry receives one half, the other half may be split in whatever manner his guardians deem fit.

 

“Please use our bequest to find a place you can call home. Remus, Sirius, you and Harry deserve a good, full life. If you can’t find it in Britain, all the better. We cancelled Harry’s advance Hogwarts placement, so when the time comes to decide on a school, our son can choose whichever school he likes. Should he choose tutoring, the goblins have a way of setting that up for you.”

 

Here, Remus signalled that he needed a break. Lily and James’s bequests were very, very generous. Even with Harry’s care to consider he wouldn’t ever need to find work again. He would be able to concentrate on Harry’s upbringing and even further his interest in the defence against the dark arts and history. Lily and James would have known that he’d cry like a pup over their gifts and he hoped that they enjoyed their victory in the afterlife.

 

Now if only Sirius were here with him to share the hope in that bitter moment.

 

Sharptooth offered tea and chocolate to calm Remus down. While the werewolf sniffled and inhaled Honeyduke’s best, Sharptooth read out the rest of the bequests. Most of it was pecunary, with only a few trinkets and books strewn in. Only then followed the part that pertained directly to Harry.

 

“All the rest of our wordly possessions we leave to our beloved son, Harry James Potter, in the knowledge that he will take any family under his wing that we might have forgotten or that unbeknownst to us has gotten away from the Dark Lord Voldemort. The Potter family vault is to be sealed by the goblins of Gringotts until our son reaches his majority, whenever that may be. The blood-bound key shall be held by Gringotts until then and be issued anew with all due security checks.

 

“Once our son starts school or tutoring, he shall have access to his trust vault, of which the blood-bound key shall be given over.

 

“As there may be an income due to rented out properties, Gringotts has been tasked with offering his guardians lessons in estate and business management. Such lessons are mandatory for Harry once he reaches his majority, however, should he show an interest sooner than that, we invite him to join his guardians. Additionally, to ensure that Harry picks up any lessons he likes, Gringotts is required by testimonial bondage to question our son every six months, in person, which lessons he would like to take up and help with the set-up. We left a list of encouraged and acceptable hobbies, their pursuit shall be paid directly from the Potter family vault. If our son takes an interest in a topic that is not on our list, Gringotts shall discuss it with Harry’s guardian and implement a cost share or refusal at their discretion. A reason for a refusal will always be given in writing, a copy shall be made available to Harry’s guardian. Once Harry has access to his trust fund, he’ll become responsible for his own education. Only unreasonably dangerious pursuits shall be refused on the grounds of preserving the Potter line. Harry will hopefully understand; he does love his toy broom and Padfoot’s motorcycle. 

 

“Last but certainly not least, this is the list of people we trust the most with Harry’s upbringing. Gringotts is tasked with finding the most viable candidate, as it may not be possible for our first, second or even third choice to step in and raise Harry to be the best wizard he can possibly be.

 

“Our first choice as magical and mundane guardian is **Sirius Black** , as he is Harry’s **godfather** and loves him just as much as Lily and I do. If at all possible, Sirius should share the responsibility with **Remus Lupin**. Despite Albus Dumbledore’s warning that Remus may be unfit to raise a child, we trust him with our son, and also trust that he will have the strength to keep our family together. For Harry’s immediate needs we provide a monthly stipend of two hundred galleons until Harry reaches his majority and is able to take up his Lordship.

 

“If, for some reason, Sirius is unable to perform his godfatherly duties, we name **Remus Lupin** as Harry’s sole magical and mundane guardian.  As we do for Sirius, we provide a monthly stipend of two hundred galleons, provided that he has the means to control his furry little problem. Remus, we know that you’ll take excellent care of our son and trust you explicitly with his upbringing and education. **We state that we know about your lycantropy and are more than willing to provide you with the means to keep yourself and our son safe**. We are aware that things are difficult for werwolves in Britain. If Remus and Harry need mundane identification papers to live in a mundane area or abroad, the goblins will provide these documents. The cost for such will be charged to the Potter family vault.

 

“If both Sirius and Remus are unable to raise Harry, **Alice** **Longbottom** , Harry’s **godmother** , is the next in line. She and her family also shall receive a monthly stipend of two hundred galleons for Harry’s care. It is our sincere hope that Harry and the Longbottoms’s son Neville will grow up as brothers and continue the centuries old friendship between our families.

 

“If none of the above trusted friends are available to raise and protect that which is most dear to our hearts, we ask that the **Goblin Nation** act as **magical guardian** for Harry and place our son with a trusted family. They are to use every method of ensuring that our Harry grows up loved and protected and receives all the help and care he needs. The same monthly stipend of two hundred galleons is to be given, the cost of wards and guards is to be taken from the Potter family vault.

 

“If a family can’t be found, we ask that our friends and allies of the **Goblin** **Nation** take our beloved son …” Sharptooth stilled. His eyes bulged a little and an impossible expression overtook his wrinkly face.

 

“Sharptooth?” Remus asked quietly. The goblin’s pallor worried him. “Are you alright?”

 

Sharptooth took a deep breath. “Excuse me, Mr. Lupin. Lord and Lady Potter surprised me. They surprised me greatly indeed.”

 

“Please continue,” Remus urged.

 

Sharptooth was uncertain. “I do not wish to cause an incident, Mr. Lupin. Please be aware that I had no knowledge of this last stipulation. Director Ragnok himself was responsible for the Potter will.”

 

Remus was tired of this circumspection. “It is quite alright.”

 

“If you’re certain ...”

 

“Quite,” Remus replied firmly. “I have no wish for a diplomatic incident either and I’m aware how devious James and Lily can be. _Could_ be. Damn it.”

 

“Well, in that case … Where was I? Ah, here. If a family can’t be found, we ask that our friends and allies of the **Goblin Nation** take our beloved son into their hands and hearts and raise him with all the love we know they have for their young. Despite not being of the same race, we can’t imagine a people more capable of caring for our heir. Should the burden indeed fall to our friends, we authorize them to use whatever gold necessary, up to half of the Potter family vault, to raise our son.”

 

Again, Sharptooth faltered and Remus, too, felt something hot wash over his skin. 

 

Visibly moved, the goblin opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, until, finally, the words he wanted to say emerged. “Mr. Lupin, this is unprecedented. Quite, quite unprecedented. I speak for the Goblin Nation when I say that this is the highest compliment a wizard has ever paid my people. We feel deeply honoured by the trust the late Lord and Lady Potter have placed in us. However, in the name of the Nation, I must confess that it is fortuitious indeed that both you and Mr. Sirius Black are alive and in a position to see to young Mr. Potter’s needs. At this time, I’m not sure whether the Nation even could have honoured this most honourable of requests, given how the Ministry looks upon my people.” He straightened his shoulders. “You may be assured that the Nation will move heaven and earth to see the future Lord Potter protected. Whatever you and Mr. Black need, Gringotts will make it happen.”

 

Unable to stem the flood of relieved tears, Remus didn’t even try to calm himself. The loss of his friends and the seemingly insurmountable task of being responsible for a toddler, it was all too much. It took a good while to get his bearings and when he finally did, he had a hard time calling forth another Patronus Charm.

 

“Sirius,” Remus croaked after he had somehow managed to conjure his silver wolf, “I just had James and Lily’s will read. We have to get Harry, we are to take care of him. Meet me at Gringotts as soon as you can. Moony out.”

 

Sharptooth said, rather sympathetically for one of his race, that he could offer Remus a room within Gringotts to rest a little and restore his wits. “Lord and Lady Potter compensated Gringotts very well when they managed their affairs. This is but a small token of the Nations appreciation,” he explained as he called for Griphook. “Stay as long as you need, Mr. Lupin. If you’re ready to collect young Mr. Potter, I’ll show you how to monitor the goblin tracking charm.”

 

Remus bowed deeply. “Thank you, Sharptooth. May you always find profit in your endeavors.”

 

“And may you always maul the enemies of your pack,” Sharptooth returned with a bow of his own.

 

Griphook was ready for Remus and escorted him to a small but comfortable room. It was furnished with a soft, warm bed and a desk with a chair and not much else, but it was enough. The excitement over for now, Remus crashed spectacularly. He only managed to gulp down a glass of water before exhaustion engulfed him and dragged him into a deep sleep.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Of Rats And Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short. Like, so short I probably shouldn't put it up, but it seems more complete with it. If I find the time and inclination to continue the story, I will, but right now I'm busy with Dobby's Deceit and plan to write as much as I possibly can before that particular bug leaves me.

**Chapter 3**

**Of Rats and Men**

 

 

It was evening when Remus woke. He fuzzily remembered having woken once to a Patronus message from Sirius. Something about having to do something before he could come back.

 

 _Something about a rat that needs to be put down_ , Remus recalled and jumped upright in an impressive, if involuntary, jack-knife jump. _The dumb_ _idiot!_

 

Heart hammering in his chest, Remus rushed through using the bathroom and refreshing his appearance.

 

 _I must stop him, but how?_ His thoughts howled with the force of a hurricane in his head. _He’ll go after Peter, no matter what I say. But I can’t let him do that, it’s far too dangerous. If Peter is still alive, he might_ _lead Sirius into a trap!_

 

 _Then you must go with him_ , the wolf inside growled. _Go help pack_.

 

“Are you insane?” Remus asked incredulously. “If I do that, Peter could get us both! I’d never do that to our cub!”

 

 _Help pack_ , the wolf insisted. Its presence paced through Remus’s mind and put pressure on his human priorities. _Pack comes first._

 

The growl was accompanied by a peculiar feeling of untruthfulness and it took Remus a moment to parse what the wolf meant by it. 

 

“Oh, you’re actually smart, aren’t you?” he asked the beast. “Thank you, Moony. It might just work.”

 

Filled with new purpose, Remus conjured a Patronus on the first try and said, “If Peter’s still out there, I’ll help. Where are you?”

 

Waiting for a reply was torture. Remus paced through the room just as Moony paced through his mind. The minutes ticked by, one after the other. With each tick of the clock, Remus imagined more horrors.

 

_What if he’s already found the rat? What if the Death Eaters killed him? No, it can’t be. I felt when Lily and James stopped being pack. I’d know, wouldn’t I? Merlin, please don’t let him be dead, or captured._

 

Remus took a couple of deep breaths to ease the pain in his lungs.

 

 _But what if he_ is _? What if I_ don’t _know? How long should I wait before grabbing Harry and making a run for it?_

 

All his anxiety proved to be for naught … for now.

 

A huge, silvery white dog Patronus bounded right through the walls. As soon as it spied Remus, the maw with its finger-long teeth opened and Sirius’s voice said, “I’ll activate my beacon. Meet me at 2000 hours. The rat goes down, with or without your help. Padfoot out.”

 

 _Shit_ , Remus thought. The beacon only came into play for the most serious of auror missions. For Sirius to activate it, he had to be very, very close to Peter. So close that giving out a specific location was obsolete because the target could move at any time. _Eight in the evening is still a couple of hours away and Peter never quite got_ _the hang of following the beacon … still, it’s madness._

 

Remus wavered between going to Sirius immediately and seeing Harry. A short interview with Sharptooth, however, told him that Hogwarts was closed to visitors at the moment.

 

 _Sirius it is. I’ll keep him from making a mistake if_ _it kills me_ , he thought with a growl.

 

**End of chapter 3 ... for now.**


End file.
